What time is it? Adventure Time! Yeah man!
by mindnight'dreams
Summary: Fionna get sucked in to banshed to a void were time has stoped and nothing ages when she meats the Cosmic Owl and he says that he can send her to and alternet dimenton. So fionna being Fionna agress! Some romance, and action, Comedy, must read will up date as soon as i can. this is my first story so be nice with the reviews.


"Give up Ice Queen!" Fionna did a triple flip landing between the ice cellar that was holding PG and the Ice Queen.

"No way pinky! Gumballs mine!" with that she threw snow balls at Fionna's face. The brave adventurer started to laugh, she fell to the floor holding her sides, "Whats so funny!?" Fionna stood back up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you threw snow balls at my face like that was going to do something oh man, that's good, oh no not the snow balls of evil what ever shall I do!" the Ice Queen was red with rage,

"We'll see whose laughing in the end you little twit! Slush beast go and and beat up Fionna." The adventuress simply rolled her eyes then did a flip in the air and kicked of the Ice Queens magic tiara. "Oh on my magic tiara my powers." She looked at her slush beast they were truing back into lumps of snow. Before she could even see Fionna she was hit in the side of the head by Fionna foot and fell to the ground with a thud. Fionna turned to PG cell and opened the door.

"Oh my, thank you fionna once were back at the places I shall back you some muffins."

"Woooooow! Muffins to the max!" with that the young and brave adventurer slung the bubble gum prince over her shoulder and hoped out the window landing on lord Monochromicorn. Setting the prince on the magical horse.

"To the candy kingdom for some mathematical muffins! Away!" Gumball yelled the ride to the candy kingdom was short the ice kingdom wasn't that far away so that was good but at the same time bad. As soon as they were in PG kitchen Fionna decided she wanted to try making muffins to so she suited up for muffin making battle. Witch was just and apron but say she was suiting up for a battle with muffins sounded much cooler. "Fi can you hand me the eggs." Fionna walked over to the fridge and got the eggs out.

"Go long." She arched her arm the before you could say butter snaps she tossed the eggs. Now for the most of you who don't know Gumball is not the most athletic prince in the land of Aaa, so when Fi threw the eggs they slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor splattering every were. "Oh, sorry gumball."

"Fionna how about you go and wait in the throne room and I'll bring the muffins to you when I'm done in here." sound like a good idea so she took off the apron and headed to the throne room. Cinnamon bun and peppermint butler where there but that was about it so Fionna decided it was boring here and she would rather be kicking evil butt then waiting for some muffins so she left. Gumball wouldn't be that mad if she wasn't there when her got there. Fionna diced to go see the vampire king for some fun he was always doing something that got him in trouble so there's gotta be some evil near him. She hoped, when she was at his cave she noticed that there was a note on the door. _Dear Fionna if you come over today(i don't know why you would but) if you do I'm not here right now so __don't under any circumstance go into my house! _Was that last bit written in blood?

"Glob, now how am I going to go on any adventure to day." Her eyes slid back to Marshall's door, "I shouldn't go in there, but there could be some kind of evil in there, Or maybe it Ashley trying to brain wash Marshall again! Yeah that's it there's definitely it, so I guess I have no choice but to go in and bet up that evil." she walked over to his side porch and wiggled her way through the doggie door. "Why does he have a dog door when he has a cat?" who knows at least you had a way in. Ashley's probable in his room where he never lets me go. But if there's evil there then I must go! Climbing up the ladder to his room stopping just at the top of ladder and looking around his room she spotted his bath room the light was still on. Dumb vampire wasting electricity like that glob that trad. She walked over to his bath room and slowly opened the door when the door was fully open what stood in front of the young adventure was something she had not been expecting.


End file.
